


good luck charms for fighting deadites

by vesperlynds



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: Pablo, Ash, Kelly, and Brandy discuss good luck charms and deadites on Friday the 13th. Written for a Friday the 13th prompt.





	good luck charms for fighting deadites

Pablo, Ash, Kelly, and Brandy sit cramped in a tiny RV. Pablo is frantically grabbing good luck charms from underneath every nook of the vehicle. Ash laughs and pats Pablo on the shoulder. "Come on, buddy. Do you really need all that?" 

Ash picks up a rabbit's foot. "Won't this just get turned into an undead rabbit foot and it'll chase you around? None of this stuff works against them."

Pablo looks even more scared than he already was, "I know, Jefe. But just let me have this. Friday the 13th always messes me up, man. I need to feel like I have some control."

Brandy walks up, and takes the rabbit's foot out of her dad's hand, "I think it's kinda cute, but it gives off some bad vibes to me. Got anything I could use?"

Pablo passes Brandy a four leaf clover necklace. She happily puts it on. Kelly sighs and sits next to Pablo. "Well, now I have to get into the fun." Pablo smiles a wide grin. He digs around and gives her a necklace with an evil eye pendant. Kelly excitedly grabs it. "This is pretty tight, my little dude." Pablo helps her put on the necklace.

Ash sighs and digs around in his pocket. He pulls out a little drink umbrella from his pocket. It's old and worn, but a little tag hanging off the top still reads Jacksonville's Best Bar. The group all smile holding onto their good luck charms. Ash grabs his chainsaw arm and attaches it, "Let's go kill some demons, and be back before happy hour."


End file.
